Never heal
by Alexander Mccarty
Summary: Hay cicatrices que nunca sanarán y eso es algo de lo que Edward será consciente por el resto de su vida. OS.


¡Hola! aquí traigo mi primer OS, si quieres tener una mejor lectura solo debes seguir los siguientes pasos a continuación y por supuesto leer lo que sigue.

(claramente no hay obligación si no quieres seguirlos)

_Primer paso: _Este OS fue a base de una canción llamada Heal del cantante Tom Odell, puedes escucharla en el siguiente link y para aquellas(os) que no se les da bien el inglés les pongo una versión con traducción.

www. youtube watch?v=NhV6LvWs7Iw (elimina las separaciones)

*Si te gustó la canción puede descargarla en el siguiente link:

mega. co. nz / #!2pVDQBAZ!WmsRohdEy0MWh119SxSVzxS-LvbK6QEx5SF8olaMEcc (elimina las separaciones)

_Segundo paso: _Una vez que seas consiente del significado de la canción puedes leer el siguiente OS mientras se reproduce otra vez.

Gracias por darme una oportunidad.

Beta FFAD: Day Aguilar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus pies caminan sobre el pasillo blanco, rodeado de paredes del mismo color, encontrando sólo un mesón al final de éste. Suspira cuando siente que está lo suficientemente cerca. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Mira a la chica que está conversando tranquilamente por el teléfono local, hay otra que se encuentra analizando unos papeles.

—Hola. —Su voz es apenas un susurro. La chica que está más cerca alza la mirada y le sonríe de medio lado. Es un chico guapo.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Le pregunta risueña aunque conservadora, sabe que las personas que se pasean por ahí no van para reír un rato con ella.

No salen palabras de su boca, la cual está seca. Sin intentar hablar le muestra el papel que le han entregado. En él, silenciosamente, rezan palabras que le encogen el corazón.

"Isabella Swan, Hospital de Washington"

La caligrafía está extraviada de su línea y forma minúsculos montículos, como si alguien estuviera temblando mientras la escribía.

Luego de comprobar lo que parecen horas para él, la chica de ojos azules alza la vista y le sonríe, esta vez en forma de ánimos.

—Habitación 202, por el pasillo a la izquierda.

—Gracias.

Es lo único que puede pronunciar y, guardándose el papel una vez más en el bolsillo, se gira en la dirección que aquella muchacha le había entregado. Quiere olvidarla con el primer pensamiento, pero sabe que nunca podrá hacerlo, ella estará en su baúl, como todo desde que lo habían llamado.

—Edward.

Es lo primero que escucha cuando gira a la derecha. Alza la vista de sus zapatillas gastadas y mira el pasillo, donde están sus padres. Le extraña no ver a sus hermanos junto a sus respectivos novios, ellos también la quieren.

—Están en la cafetería. —Le explica su madre apenas llega a ella. Su padre mantiene la mano en su hombro, dándole un extraño confort.

—Mamá…

—Lo sé cariño, lo sé —Lo atrae hacia ella, como cada vez que se sentía aterrado por algo cuando pequeño, y es entonces cuando decide liberar toda la tensión que lo acompaña desde que recibió esa llamada—. Deberías entrar… —Le susurra en el oído.

Su padre ya no mantiene su mano sobre su hombro, ahora está en su espalda, dándole consuelo.

—Quizás debe descansar… Yo… —Se mira las manos, tal como hace cada vez que no sabe en qué dirección dirigirse.

—Ella te está esperando, cariño. Ella ha estado esperándote todo este tiempo.

Sólo esas palabras hacen que piense lo mejor. Ella está esperándolo como cada vez que él regresa de sus entrenamientos, de la universidad; esperándolo para darle un beso y decirle que todo irá bien. Sonríe desganado, seguir luego de esto no será fácil, sin embargo podrán hacerlo juntos, siempre logran salir adelante.

—¿Puedo entrar? —pregunta, mirando la puerta que mantiene un "202" en su costado.

—Renée y Charlie han dicho que puedes entrar apenas llegues, saben que ella lo pediría.

—Está bien…

Su padre le sonríe de medio lado, le gustaría tener su paciencia para estas situaciones, poder mantener la calma.

Toma un respiro antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, girándolo una vez que éste está en sus manos.

Cuando se encuentra en la habitación entiende perfectamente a lo que su madre se estaba refiriendo.

Ella estaba esperándolo.

La habitación está en penumbras, sólo una lámpara de pie alumbra lo que parecer ser una sala sombría. Las cortinas a medio abrir, mostrando la actividad de Washington en la noche. Las máquinas resuenan, generando cantos silenciosos de lamento en sus oídos, y la cama en medio de todo lo que parece ser una caja de malditos recuerdos.

Renée está sentada a un lado, acariciando constantemente lo que parecer ser su pálida mano, llena de tuberías que van a parar a la máquina que genera el sonido más alto. Charlie se encuentra parado detrás de ella, parece acariciar los hombros de su mujer como forma de consuelo, Edward no puede ver su rostro porque el hombre se encuentra de espaldas a él.

Avanza despacio hacia la cama, sintiendo la mirada de sus suegros. La observa sin parpadear, el dolor es demasiado y sólo quiere que desaparezca.

Ella estaba esperándolo.

Su piel pálida es intervenida por magullones de color morado, en sus brazos, en el rostro. Mantiene los ojos cerrados y un tubo sale de su boca, afirmado por cinta adhesiva para que no se mueva. Está serena, el ruido del aire del respirador es lo único que proviene de su cuerpo.

Quiere caer y llorar, agarrar su mano y pedirle que despierte. Sabe que ella lo estaba esperando.

—_¿Quién puede ser digno de ti? Eres como las mariposas: libres. No debo amarrarte a mi existencia, podría dañarte sin quererlo. — Sostuvo su mano mientras ella intentaba mantener el equilibrio, caminando por las orillas de la pileta del museo central._

—_Las mariposas se detienen en algún momento y dan amor, nunca abandonan si la persona es realmente quien merece de ellas._

—_Temo que un día te vayas. _

—_No lo haré. __—__Saltó y lo enfrentó. Él, quien le sobrepasaba bastantes centímetros, la miró a los ojos y sonrió._

—_Mi chica de ojos castaños..._

—_Mi chico de ojos verdes —respondió ella, sonriendo—. Nosotras damos batalla para no movernos de donde nos sentimos confortadas._

"_Da una batalla por mí. No me dejes hermosa, no lo hagas"_ Suplica hacia sus adentros.

Toma su mano, está fría y quiere resguardarla junto a su corazón, el que late cálido por ella.

—Edward. —La voz congestionada de Renée lo llama. Gira su cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunta antes de escuchar cualquier cosa nefasta.

Charlie suspira, sus ojos están vidriosos y, cuando habla, su voz se encuentra igual de quebrada.

—Un tipo se pasó el semáforo —Vuelve a tomar aire—. Bella estaba saliendo de la biblioteca e iba con Jacob, él la acompañaría hasta el campo.

Se queda callado.

—Te dejaremos un tiempo a solas con ella —dice, tomando la mano de su esposa al ver que él no responde. La mujer, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, lo mira y le sonríe tristemente antes de salir de la habitación junto a su esposo.

—Edward —Es Renée quien, antes de cerrar la puerta, se gira a mirarlo. Él la observa, puede ver a una madre llorando por su alma—, ya hemos tomado una decisión. —Se le quiebra la voz y sale completamente, dejándolo solo.

Él está sin palabras. No puede tener odio porque el sentimiento de un nudo en su pecho es más grande.

Agarrando su mano fría más fuerte se acerca y, sentándose, la lleva hacia su mejilla, donde quiere que lo acaricie como todas las noches luego de demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

—Recuerdo el día que te vi —Sonríe de medio lado, apoyando la otra parte de su rostro en la colcha, a su lado—. Con un moño desordenado y el lápiz sin detenerse en tu cuaderno, mirabas y apuntabas todo. Creí que anotarías que estaba tirándole papeles a Emmett, que estaba a tu lado.

Ríe y cierra los ojos, recordando el mejor momento de su vida.

—Te giraste mientras te mordías el labio, un papel había llegado accidentalmente a tu cabello y pensaste que había sido para molestarte.

» Recuerdo esos ojos color chocolate que se detuvieron en los míos y, antes de pensarlo, estaba completamente colado por ti.

Su pulgar acaricia la mano de ella y la besa despacio, pensando en cuantas veces lo había hecho desde que estaban juntos.

—Te amo y no puedo concebir un mundo sin ti —Las lágrimas salen de sus ojos antes de lo esperado y su voz tiembla de miedo—. E-Eres el aire necesario para poder mantener mis pulmones funcionando, sin ti…

Llora pensando en lo injusta que es la vida, en cada momento que estuvo a su lado y cuánto quedaba aún por amarla.

—No puedo Bella y duele tanto que me cuesta pensar, respirar… Tu cuerpo es mi complemento.

Las lágrimas caen sin cesar por el tiempo necesario, hasta que siente una mano cálida sobre su hombro. Se gira, limpiando sus ojos, y acepta el pañuelo que su padre le ofrece.

—Debemos salir. —Le indica con la mirada triste. Edward asiente, levantándose y acercándose para besar la mejilla de su chica.

—Te amo —susurra.

Sale detrás de su padre. Se encuentra con su madre y los Swan, acompañados por un doctor y dos enfermeros.

—¿Están listos? —dice el doctor, mirando a los Swan—, ¿nadie más?

Los padres de Bella asienten y el doctor mira a los enfermeros.

—Le sacaremos las tuberías que la mantienen conectada y los medicamentos —informa dejando el lápiz afirmado en la tabla, en la cual, desde la posición de Edward, se pueden ver dos firmas en la parte inferior.

Los Swan asienten, comprendiendo, y cuando el doctor entra Renée se gira, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de Charlie, llorando sin detenerse.

—Papá…—La voz de Edward suena débil— ¿Le dolerá? —Una lágrima silenciosa baja por su mejilla mientras mira expectante a su padre, quien se mantiene más cercano a lo que está sucediendo.

—No hijo, es como caer en un sueño profundo. —Su hijo, indefenso por la situación, asiente en silencio y el padre lo abraza para que no se derrumbe.

Pasan los minutos y nada se escucha a parte de los llantos de la madre de la castaña, quien siente que su alma se desgarra. Charlie la sostiene, manteniéndose fuerte por ambos, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

Esme, apoyada en Carlisle, acaricia el cabello de su hijo mayor, confortándolo para lo peor.

El doctor sale junto a los enfermeros, llevan un pedestal con tubos colgando de él. Edward suelta el aire.

El hombre de treinta y pocos camina hacia los padres de Bella.

—Isabella ha sido desconectada de toda tubería, solamente queda el aparato que mide los signos vitales y éste irá disminuyendo de a poco —Mira a todos los que se encuentran atentos a él—. Será un proceso lento y silencioso.

—¿Cuánto demorará? —pregunta Charlie, queriendo que ese tiempo no acabe nunca.

—Señor Swan, Isabella es quien determinará ese tiempo. No puedo decirle una medida, solamente puedo hablar de una comparación —Se detiene por unos segundos—. Su hija es como una vela que comienza a apagarse lentamente, habrá un momento en el que esa llama desaparecerá completamente y sus respiraciones ya no serán posibles de llevar.

Edward no quiere escuchar más. Entra de forma silenciosa a la habitación y mira a su chica en esa cama, sigue pálida. Entonces es el momento en el que quiere tener la visión de su palidez por toda la eternidad.

Derrumbándose sobre la silla a su lado, apoya la frente en el brazo de Bella y deja que las lágrimas fluyan, intentando calmar el dolor que su cuerpo está sintiendo, pero el dolor va más allá de lo físico y él sabe que costará que se vaya. Espera que al menos permanezca por siempre, así será el recuerdo que le quede de ella: que su chica existió y que la amó tanto que su corazón se fue con ella el día que lo dejó para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota Autor: **

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento que sea corto pero el lema "Cantidad no significa calidad" me sigue a todas partes.


End file.
